Ohayo Trigunners!
by Sakura Naoko
Summary: This chappy: Naoko and Mooie go into the depths of New York, New York to search out the wonderous bishie Legato
1. Knives and a stapler

Ohayo Trigunners!  
  
Its Naoko and her little sister Mooie from Greeneyed_monster!!  
  
Im seeexy!  
  
-Mooie  
  
.. .. That's what they want you to think  
  
-Naoko  
  
Then they're just jealous  
  
-mooie  
  
who's "they"?  
  
-Naoko  
  
We own trigun, were millionaires, and we live in Hawaii. Oh, did I mention that we can fly also?  
  
Episode one: LEGGO MY EGGO!!  
  
Mooie and Naoko are sitting in two, big, overstuffed chairs with a small, elegant coffee table in between. There are two mugs on it. The one next to Mooie reads "knives is seeexxxyyy" and the one next to Naoko says "I brake for butterflies." Mooie is examining a stapler.  
  
Mooie: . and if you turn it like this, it has a smiley face on it!! ^___________^  
  
Naoko: O.O . um.. Mooie? I think were on air now.  
  
Mooie: looks up huh? Shows the audience look! You see? The camera zooms in on the stapler. True to her words, it DOES make a smile face. If you look at it backwards. And upside down.  
  
Naoko: ^.^;;;;; well folks, is interrupted by mooie shooting staples at her  
  
Mooie: ^_______________________________________________________________^  
  
Naoko: Takes stapler away from mooie  
  
Mooie: O.O Opens a drawer in front of her and takes out another stapler Its time for you daily dosage of Ohayo Trigunners!!  
  
Naoko: brought to you by .. STAPLPLERS INC!! scowls where mooie gets all her staples.  
  
Mooie: ^_______________^ they give them to us for free!!  
  
Naoko: anywhoo. to try to boost our ratings, we have decided to invite -  
  
Mooie: coughs kidnap  
  
Naoko: all the trigun characters to our show!!  
  
Mooie: at one point of time or another.  
  
Naoko: now, to try to make sure that youre reviewing..  
  
Both share an evil cackle  
  
Naoko: were only gonna interview people that YOU vote for in your reviews!! No new chapies till we get some votes!!  
  
Mooie: And, to be even cooler, were gonna ask them some questions that YOU the reviwers ask!! Isn't that fuuun? Of course, we get some questions of our own....  
  
Naoko: if you guys are nice to us, we'll do some double interviews!  
  
Mooie: Wai!! But we get to choose the first one.  
  
Naoko: our first guest is.. Pauses to be dramatic KNIVES!!  
  
Mooie: O.O WHERE?!?  
  
Corny musak plays and knives staggers onto the set. He looks like he has been kept in a cell for several weeks  
  
Mooie: WHOA!!! Runs over, wraps herself around his legs, then staples herself to one of his legs. Knives looks like he's close to a nervous breakdown.  
  
Naoko: mildly now, now mooie, let's not give our guests a heart attack..  
  
Mooie: ^__________^ okay!!!  
  
Mooie drags Knives to a chair and plops him down. Knives mutters something about spiders seeking their revenge Naoko: Welcome Knives! Glad to have you on our show!  
  
Knives: Stares at Naoko I wouldn't be here if I had the choice.  
  
Naoko: ^.^;;;;;; well then, the sooner you answer our questions, the sooner you can leave!  
  
Mooie: first question!! Do you looove me? ^___________________________________^  
  
Knives: .. . why would I love a spider?  
  
Mooie: why would an orange fall in love with an anoreic panda?  
  
Knives: WTF?!?  
  
Naoko: laughs next question!!! Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart wants to know if you enjoy being a blonde vegetable?  
  
Knives: O.O Do you enjoy being a blonde spider? And I am not a vegetable.  
  
Naoko: looks at her clipboard but, it says here you are.  
  
Knives: let me see.  
  
Naoko hands him the clipboard. Mooie reads it over his shoulder  
  
Mooie: tee hee!! Your profession is being an eggplant!!  
  
Knives: .. .. Is this interview over yet?  
  
Naoko: one more question. This one is form Zam T. Stampede. Did you and Legato ever have any "fun"?  
  
Knives: O.O even if he is useful, he still is a spider.  
  
Mooie: you didn't answer the question!!  
  
Knives: blushes and looks at the ceiling no comment  
  
Mooie: Meow! Well that's all for YOU, Knives! Thanks for coming!! You can go now!!  
  
The set is silent for a couple of minutes. Knives makes no move to go.  
  
Mooie: I said you can go.  
  
Knives: I am still attached to your leg.  
  
Mooie: That you are!  
  
Mooie makesnto move to release him. The set is silent for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a large, blue winged panda floats down form the ceiling.  
  
Mooie: gasp! PANDA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mooie rips herself off of knives' leg, taking a large piece of his pants and some leg hairs with her. She runs towards panda. Suddenly she notices that knives' underwear is exposed. She hesitates. Knives realizes that he is free. He stands up slowly.  
  
Knives: I will be leaving now..  
  
Mooie: WAIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mooie runs over and pinches his butt.  
  
Mooie: Now you can go!  
  
Mooie chases after the panda, who looks scared and starts lumbering away.  
  
Mooie: waiit!! I have to squeeeeeeeeeeze you!!  
  
Naoko: O.O ... well, that's all for now folks! Remember!! Review to get the next guest and some questions put in!! 


	2. Wolfiepoo gets cancer!

Naoko is an idiot because she types too slowly  
  
-Mooie  
  
. DO NOT!!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
At least I don't make a ton of mistakes..  
  
-Mooie  
  
*THE* Voices made me do it..  
  
-Naoko  
  
Wanna fight?  
  
-Mooie  
  
-_-..... ..... you're on!  
  
-Naoko  
  
NEAHHH!!! KILL THEM ALL!! SQUISHEMWITHAROCK!! Whoooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
In other words, we don't own it  
  
  
  
Naoko: AAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD were back!!!  
  
Mooie: gaaahhhhhh....  
  
Naoko: since my co-host does not seem to be here at the moment, were all going to dance naked!!!!!!!!!! *rips off top layer of clothes*  
  
Mooie: @.@ *drool*  
  
Naoko: XD PSYCHE!!! *sits down calmly in her underwear*  
  
Mooie: *wakes up with a start* huh? What? Why are your clothes off Naoko- chan?  
  
Naoko: *sweatdrop* um. well... um..... *runs offstage*  
  
Mooie: O.O well.. I don't think she'll be on soon, so, I'll just go ahead and invite in the next guest! SEND IN WOLFWOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: *walks in* Thank you.. *sits down*  
  
Mooie: We didn't need to keep him in a cell.. ^.^ Ca-chan donated him to us.  
  
Wolfwood: -_-  
  
Mooie: anycheese, lets get onto the questions!!! First one: we get!! Can I cut off those stupid tufts in front of your ears? *pulls out pair of scissors* I just hate them soooooo much!  
  
Wolfwood: *puts hands over tufts possessively* . MINE!!  
  
Mooie: oookkkk. FINE! Keep your stoopid hair! Onto the questions that Ca- chan asked!! Question the first:  
  
Did you know that there is a reeeeeally long list of no communicable diseases that you can be afflicted by if you do not desist this habitual smoking you perform daily? ^-^  
  
Wolfwood: ... .... I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER!!! I CAN'T GET DISEASES!!  
  
Naoko: *walks in with a clipboard and a doctor's white coat on* According to this test that Ca-chan took when you were asleep three days ago at approximately 3:32 PM, you have lung cancer, cancer of the liver, tongue cancer, throat cancer, and really icky breath.  
  
Wolfwood: O.O  
  
Mooie: ^.^ ( *)_______(* ) OKAY!!!  
  
Naoko: OH!! And you have teeth that are so yellow, she though they were O.o pieces of corn.?  
  
Wolfwood: Pieces of CORN?!?!? WTF?????  
  
Mooie: tee hee!! *pulls out chainsaw* that can be solved!!!  
  
Naoko: NO!!! we can't maim our guests!! We'll be taken off the air!!!!  
  
Mooie: ( *)______________________________________________(* ) OKAY!!!!  
  
Naoko: *hands him bleach and a carton of tic-tacs* there! Two of your problems are solved right there!!!  
  
Wolfwood: *takes the toothpaste and bleach slowly* thanks......  
  
Naoko: *sits down in her chair again* welll... lets get onto the next question!!  
  
Mooie: why do you have a doctor's coat on?  
  
Naoko: I thought we were asking WOLFWOOD questions!  
  
Mooie: that's what YOU think.  
  
Naoko: ... .... it was the only thing in stock  
  
Mooie: oohhh! Ok!! OK WOLFIE!!  
  
Wolfwood: please call me Wolfwood.  
  
Mooie: Ok Wolfie-poo!!  
  
Wolfwood: -_-...  
  
Naoko: ^.^  
  
Mooie Question the second!  
  
Doya think Ca-chan and Milly-chan are cyuuuuute? -^_^-  
  
Wolfwood: Nanio?!?  
  
Mooie: *reads the question again*  
  
Wolfwood: . I HEARD WHAT IT WAS!!! I meant that how am I supposed to answer that?  
  
Naoko: with something that will make them happy.  
  
Wolfwood: *has had an epiphany* I think that they are the best-looking women in the world!!  
  
Mooie: GHI!!!  
  
Naoko: let's try to talk ENGLISH here Mooie..  
  
Mooie: EXCELLENT!!! FANTASTIC!!! SUPER!!! FANTABULOUS!! SUPERLICIOUS!! FANTASIA!! SUPERCALAFREDULOUSDEEXPIALADOCIOUS!  
  
Wolfwood: O.O  
  
Naoko: O.O well then.lets just get onto the last question.  
  
Mooie: QUESTION THE THIRD!!!  
  
Cheese  
  
Wolfwood: how am I supposed to answer that? It isn't even in question form!!!  
  
Mooie: *sneaks up behind him and sniffs his hair* you smell like a hotel room  
  
Wolfwood: O.O she really scares me  
  
Mooie: ^.^ a lot of people say that!  
  
Naoko: um. in reference to the question, just because no question mark is at the end of the sentence does not mean that is isn't a question.  
  
Wolfwood: but!  
  
Mooie: *in a dangerous tone of voice* answer it..  
  
Wolfwood: *is at a loss for words* but.. *looks around* um.. yes?  
  
Naoko: THAT IS THE CORRECT ANSWER!! YOU HAVE WON A TRIP TO . GUNSOMKE!!!  
  
Mooie: CONGRATS!!  
  
Wolfwood: does this mean that I can leave Ca-chan?  
  
Naoko: ^.^ nope! You take her with you!!  
  
Wolfwood: . AKK!! Curses! Foiled again!!  
  
Mooie: ^.^ well, your time with us has unfortunately ended. Bye bye!! *pulls a lever that magically appeared at her side and Wolfwood falls down a trapdoor*  
  
Naoko: ^.^ well, this episode of our morning talk show has now ended!  
  
Mooie: but we'd like to thank our sponsors! *holds up the pair of scissors that she tried to cut Wolfwood's tufts of hair* the Scissor Scissors Inc!  
  
Naoko: Staplers Inc stopped sponsoring us.  
  
Mooie: Said we were too.. Bizarre..  
  
Naoko: that's what they think.. Mooie: yep yep!!  
  
Naoko: now, we'd like to thank the people that reviewed!! *waves wildly* hiya BOOM, IT, and THINGY!!! Nice to hear from you!!  
  
Mooie: and, Sakura, we know were hilarious.  
  
Naoko: Mooie!! That's not thanking them!!  
  
Mooie: OH!! Were supposed to THANK them!! Well then, thanks! ^.^  
  
Naoko: -_- jeez. stoopid. anyhoo, Ca-chan, thanks for the review and questions! Hope school stops trying to drown you!  
  
Mooie: and, until next time, TTFN!!!  
  
Naoko: Remember!! Review, nominate guests (I guess were accepting guests from other animes too. now that Sakura has nominated Syaoran from Card Captor Sakura.) and ask questions!!! Bai bai!! 


	3. Leggiesama and his pwetty eyes

NEAHAAAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
-Mooie  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of bishonen.  
  
-Naoko  
  
I'm tired.  
  
-Mooie  
  
@.o TOO BAD!! WERE WRITING THIS FICCY IF I HAVE TO. TO. KILL KNIVES!!! snort!  
  
-Naoko  
  
No! not Knives!! anyone but Knives!!  
  
-Mooie  
  
If they owned Trigun, they wouldn't be here writing stupid fan ficcies. They'd be out writing stupid manga for Trigun.  
  
Naoko: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WERE BACK!! AGAIN!!! TO TERRORISE YOUR MISERABLE LITTLE -  
  
Mooie: Naoko! Don't insult the readers! Sniffles They won't review.  
  
Naoko: ^.^ exactly!  
  
Mooie: O.o huh? I thought you WANTED them to review.  
  
Naoko: indubitably my good sir.  
  
Mooie: .. .... .... anyways, we have someone new to interview. HEY!! I RHYMED!!  
  
Naoko: you were a poet and didn't know it.  
  
Mooie: shut up! I'm in my prime!  
  
Naoko: meekly sorry.  
  
Mooie: This guest is.. SYAORAN LI FROM CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!! Syaoran is carted onto the stage in a cage. He looks terrified.  
  
Syaoran: HELP!!  
  
Naoko: ^.^ don't worry! We don't bite!  
  
Mooie: and if we do, we don't draw blood!!  
  
Syaoran: starts to cry in fear. What did I do to deserve this???  
  
Naoko: be a bishonen!!  
  
The cage stops moving and the guest and Bishonen Captors stare at each other in silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
Syaoran: well? Aren't you supposed to ask me embarrassing questions?  
  
Mooie: looks at her cards um.. Well, we don't have any questions to ask you, plus the O so wonderful authoresses have bigger plans for j00 so I think you'll go back into storage. Looks at the audience that was Syaroan Li people! Let's give him a biiig hand!  
  
A hand the size of a semi truck slaps the side of his cage. He is thrown to the other side of the cage and starts to cry.  
  
Naoko: O.O aren't bishonen NOT supposed to cry?  
  
Syaoran: i'm just a little boy!! Why does this have to happen to MEEEEEEEEE?!?!?  
  
The cage is trucked off the stage and Mooie and Naoko are left starting at the audience.  
  
Mooie: looks at her cards again Well, it looks as if our next guest is LEGATO BLUESUMMERS!!!  
  
A giant, inflatable Legato replica falls from the ceiling.  
  
Naoko: O.O hey! What happened to the REAL Legato?  
  
Random Stage Hand: He escaped last night using his beautiful sexiness against the bars of his cage.  
  
Mooie: really?  
  
RSH: nahhh. we just never got around to catching him.  
  
Naoko: turns back to the Legato replica How are we supposed to ask THIS questions?  
  
Mooie: Beats me!  
  
The two hostesses stare at the Legato and after a few minutes.  
  
Naoko: so.... Legato..... um.... How.. How did you get those beautiful eyes?  
  
The Legato sits and does nothing.  
  
Mooie: Well this is boring! What do you say we go out and catch a REEEEEEEEAL Legato?  
  
Naoko: OK!!!!  
  
The two run offstage and come back on in explorer outfits. Mooie is armed with a stuffed pig, no doubt filled with explosives, and Naoko is carrying a giant butterfly net.  
  
Naoko: Were gonna go out and catch us a bishie! We'll have the camera crew follow us so that you peeps can watch!! Doncha feel spezzul?  
  
Audience: OF COURSE!!!  
  
The two leave the set and travel to New York, New York, where all the good hotdog stands are fabled to be. They amuse themselves by drawing evil smiley faces on sticky pads and sticking them to random passengers on the plane trip there, before parachuting out to avoid the rabid flight attendants.  
  
Mooie: WERE HERE!!!  
  
The two take stock of their surroundings. Luckily, there is a hotdog stand nearby.  
  
Naoko: gasps Fresh bait!!  
  
They run over to the hotdog stand.  
  
Naoko: Excuse me sir, but we'd like to purchase your hotdog stand.  
  
Dude: uh..... Ok?  
  
Mooie: yay!! Pick up the hotdog dude and throws him aside, then pulls out little hot dog-seller uniforms out of her pocket and puts one on, and stuffs Naoko in the other one.  
  
Naoko: grumbles A little eager, are we?  
  
Mooie: HUSH!! Over yonder hill comes Legato, the bishie with the eyes!  
  
Naoko: Plasters a fake smile on her face, along with a luxurious moustache. HOTDOGS FOR SALE!!! HOTDOGS!! GET YER HOTDOGS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT HERE!! FRESH FROM THE... HOTDOG TREE!!  
  
Legato: His interest is captured. He saunters over and examines the two of them. Give me hotdogs. Now  
  
Mooie: how rude!! You could at least say PLEASE!! At the please, she pulls out the pig and throws it at him. A deafening explosion is heard, and smoke covers the place. When the smoke clears, Legato is no where to be seen. Nor are his remains.  
  
Naoko: O.O She starts to cry You said the pig wouldn't hurt him!!!  
  
Mooie: gives an insane giggle. Now there is none sexier than Knives!!  
  
Naoko: cries harder. He was so pwetty toooo!!  
  
Legato: Appears from behind a tree and hijacks the hotdog stand  
  
Mooie: O.o HES ALIVE?!?  
  
Naoko: ^__________________________^ HES ALIVE!! She pulls out her butterfly net and captures Legato. Yay!! I've got him!!! She gives him some hotdogs to sedate him. Come on Mooie! Let's go back and ask him some questions!!!  
  
Legato: Why is this happening to me?  
  
Naoko: ^______________________________________________^ because you're sexy!!  
  
Mooie: appears on the scene with the torch from the Statue of Liberty.  
  
Naoko: O.O Um.. Where did you get that?  
  
Mooie: you wont believe it!! It was just sitting on top of this HUUUUGE lady!! Since she looked kinda crazy, I decided to take it from her before she hurt anyone!!!  
  
Naoko: um.. maybe you should give it back. She might get mad.  
  
Mooie: really? Looks disappointed ooooook... She leaves and comes back in about 15 minutes torch less  
  
Legato: I demand that you let me go now. And give me hotdogs.  
  
Mooie: pats him on the side of the cheek You'll get your hotdogs when were done with ya, boopsy.  
  
Naoko: ^.^ Boopsy! That's cute! W00t!  
  
The two hostesses and their prisoner fly back to the studio in. . somewhere.  
  
Naoko: Were back folks! Did ya miss us?  
  
Audience: NO!!  
  
Employees with cattle prods walk out among the crowd.  
  
Audience: WE MEAN, YES! OF COURSE WE DID!  
  
Mooie: twiddles her fingers Excellent  
  
Legato, still in the giant butterfly net, is hauled onto the stage by a pair of frightened stage hands. He is taken out of the net and chained to a chair.  
  
Legato: Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Naoko: It's our job, of course! Plus, it doesn't hurt that its fun!!  
  
Legato: Looks as pissed as he is capable of.  
  
Mooie: Now, courtesy of Kiki, we shall now ask you questions!  
  
Naoko: WAIT!!1 don't we get to ask him a couple of questions first???  
  
Mooie: but, but, I LIKE her questions!  
  
Naoko: . TOO BAD!!! Hey, leggie-sama!  
  
Legato: . leggie-sama?  
  
Naoko: will you maaaarry me??  
  
Legato: no.  
  
Naoko: darn. looks at Mooie, who is staring at her sibling in shock hey! It's worth a try!  
  
Mooie: ANYCHEESE, here's the first question, compliments of Kiki:  
  
Does your arm really taste THAT good...  
  
Legato: yes, yes it does. Even better than hotdogs.  
  
Naoko: OOH!! Let me try!!! She pounces on him and attempts to try his arm out. Legato is able to knock her off, even though he is chained to the chair.  
  
Mooie: God. rabid fangirl at 12:00.  
  
Naoko: ( *)_________(* ) it tasted like chicken.  
  
Legato: For the first time in his life, he appears to be slightly frightened. Why aren't my psychic powers working???  
  
Mooie: ^.^ they aren't allowed in this ficcy! Authoresses' rules!!  
  
Legato: That's not fair! Now I have no defense against the fangirls! Looks at Naoko, who is sitting at his feet, staring up at him blissfully.  
  
Mooie: Can we get back to the questions now?  
  
Naoko: of course... Doesn't take her eyes off of Legato  
  
Mooie: second question!  
  
What is up with your beautiful eyes...  
  
Legato: What is up with my eyes? I don't know! Ask my mother!  
  
Mooie: you could at least attempt to answer it.  
  
Legato: How am I supposed to answer it except give an analysis on how my chromosomes paired with each other whilst I was in my mother's womb?  
  
Naoko: ^_______________________________________________________________^ So cute! He's using archaic language!!  
  
Mooie: pulls out a sheet with scribbles on it and holds it so that Legato can't see what's on it. It says here that your eyes are a result of careful breeding on the part of your parents to make the freakiest human possible  
  
Legato: Let me see that  
  
Mooie: pulls it against her possessively NO! its mine!  
  
Naoko: In a dreamy manner I think his eyes are pwetty..  
  
Legato: In a more commanding manner. Let me see that.  
  
Mooie: Stuffs paper into her shirt and tries to change the subject. Ok! Next question!!  
  
How did you get so hot...  
  
Legato: That is a result of a careful diet and many hours in the gym.  
  
Mooie: How can you be on a careful diet if you scarf so many hotdogs?  
  
Legato: Hotdogs are the only thing I eat. I also enjoy all other foods though.  
  
Mooie: ( *)__________(* ) OKAY!!  
  
Naoko: he's perfect..  
  
Mooie: Last question!!  
  
Will you marry me... (use force if you need to @_@)  
  
Mooie: God! Why are there so many marriage proposals?!? When will they realize that Knives is superior to them ALL?!?  
  
Legato: I couldn't agree with you more.  
  
Mooie: in a cross manner. I didn't ask YOU.  
  
Naoko: comes out of a stupor We love him because he's perfect.. Realizes that Kiki has just asked him to marry her Waait a minute. Reaches up and plucks at Legato's sleeve Legaaatoooo!! You have to marry me! I mean, they say opposites attract, and, well, I know for a fact that you want me dead and I want to live so that makes us opposites so were a match made in heaven!! And, and, and, I like food, and you like food, so that means that were really similar, so were a match made in heaven!!  
  
Rabid Fangirl That Ran Onto the Stage: NO!! he has to marry Kiki!!  
  
Mooie: Looks from Naoko, who is swelling in the manner of a threatened puffer fish and the RFTROTS What's in it for you?  
  
RFTROTS: Smiles serenely and goes slightly cross-eyed She promised me Vash if she can marry Legato.  
  
Naoko: but, but, but! Were a match made in heaven!! I just gave you two examples of the perfectness!!  
  
Mooie: Smiles evilly and says to the audience I think we can have fun with this.  
  
Audience: WELL THEN YOURE STOOPID!  
  
Explosive pigs drop on them  
  
Mooie: you were saying?  
  
Audience: YOU ARE A GENIUS MOOIE! WE CAN HAVE LOTS OF FUN WITH THIS!!  
  
Mooie: Excellent. Turns to Naoko, who is hissing at RFTROTS What do you say you two. how do I put this  
  
Audience: HAVE A CAT FIGHT!!!  
  
Naoko: Meows and leaps on RFTROTS  
  
RFTROTS: Screams in anger and leaps out of the way o.O NO!! I must stay perfect for Vashu!!  
  
Naoko: stands up Of course. I don't want to ruin my perfect face. Legato wouldn't want me.  
  
Legato: What if I don't want you now?  
  
Naoko: I'll give you food!  
  
RFTROTS: Kiki will let you kill things! I think.  
  
Naoko: . NO!! food is better than killing things  
  
Legato: looks from one girl to the other, helpless. So many choices.  
  
RFTROTS: Pulls out a mallet I'll hit you on the head if you don't choose Kiki!!!  
  
Legato: Then I'll marry Kiki. Smiles evilly. Violence always makes the difference  
  
Naoko: ( *)_________(* ) okay!! I'll just marry. um. um. LEGOLAS!!!  
  
Mooie: you do that.. Gets up and unchains Legato's feet and hands the chains on his wrists to RFTROTS. Take good care of him. Pets Legato We'll miss you, Leggie-sama!!  
  
RFTROTS: Leads Legato away, which appears difficult for her since she is tottering dangerously, no doubt because of the prospect that she will get Vash.  
  
Naoko: Sits back in her chair Well, that was fun! We'll have to do it again sometime!! ^.^  
  
Mooie: Looks warily at Naoko. Yeah. sometime.  
  
Naoko: Well, that's all for now folks!! Remember, review, nominate, and ask questions!! See you guy-ses next chappy!!  
  
Mooie: but, before we go, we'd like to thank our sponsors! Holds up a pad of postits If it wasn't for these wonderful people, sticking little pieces of paper on people would be much harder!!  
  
  
  
We'd like to thank the people that reviewed! Again!  
  
Kiki: hope you liked the chappy!! Oh! And, we'd like to add you into the next chappy cuz Naoko has some ideas. She wants to know, if you do accept, if you want to be portrayed as: a rabid fangirl who is overprotective of her new fiancé a rabid fangirl who is overprotective of her new fiancé a rabid fangirl who is overprotective of her new fiancé all of the above  
  
Ca-chan: nice to know you came back! ^.^ hope you and Wolfie had fun in Gunsmoke! And we forgot to ask YOUR question. Sorry bout that. We'll ask next time.  
  
Joey's girl: O.o BOOM!! STOP GIVING HER IDEAS!! ^.^ we forgoted to ask your question, so, well put them in next time. If you remind us. If.  
  
The stage and seats are empty, except for Mooie, who is at the center of the stage, covered completely in postits  
  
Mooie: starts to sing Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiim a cucumber! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim a cucumber!  
  
Naoko: Walks onto the stage, obviously embarrassed -.- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; closes the curtain. 


	4. Millie and Sponge Bob

OMGWTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
-Naoko  
  
It's because you're stoopid.  
  
-Mooie  
  
Yay! Its finally actually really here! After much slacking, were writing the next chappy!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Crystal says we don't own Trigun. That's good enough. We don't own Sponge Bob either.  
  
Sponge Bob walk onto the stage with Naoko and Mooie.  
  
Mooie: GREETINGS TO YOU ALL!! We have a special little guest here today.  
  
Sponge Bob: *gives a bizarre laugh* I'm a iiiiiiidioooooooot!  
  
Naoko: .... ok!!  
  
Sponge Bob: Would you like to join my Idiot Class? We could all learn to be stupid!  
  
Mooie and Naoko simultaneously in a scary way: Hey! That sounds fun! Let's do it!  
  
Random Fangirl: YAAAAAY!! SPONGE BOB!! *glomps SB (Sponge Bob)*  
  
SB: *eyes pop out* WOW! I HAVE 200 200 VISION!! *gives another retarded laugh*  
  
The world explodes.  
  
After the dust clears away, the stage, hosts, and guests minus Sponge Bob and the Random Fangirl are left unscathed.  
  
Naoko: Well.. That was interesting.  
  
Mooie: Poor Sponge Bob..  
  
Naoko: *pats her on the shoulder* its ok. We'll do a tribute for him at the end of the show.  
  
Mooie: *sniffles* ok.  
  
Naoko: Anyhoo, our REAL TRIGUN guest today is Millie!!  
  
Mooie: The one who likes to eat pudding.  
  
Naoko: Yesh.  
  
Millie: *walks on stage* ^.^ Domo! *waves to the audience*  
  
Naoko: Greetings Millie!  
  
Mooie: Wanna know what kind of underwear I'm wearing?  
  
Millie: Uh. ok.  
  
Mooie: *whispers* shhhhh! It's a secret! Wanna know whos?  
  
Millie: yes?  
  
Mooie: Victoria's!  
  
Naoko: O.o um. Mooie? Let's ask her real questions.  
  
Mooie: that WAS a real question!! Did you not see the question mark at the end of the sentence?!? *pulls out grammar book* plus, the sentence structure is that of a question! If I had used correct grammar, the verb would have come BEFORE the verb!  
  
Naoko: O.O NOOO!! NO GRAMMAR!! *shoots Mooie and the book with a flamethrower*  
  
Mooie: *is covered with ash* hey! I'm not dead! Hey!! I have my first question!! Why do you have just big shoulders?  
  
Millie: Um. because I was born that way! All of the people in my family have big shoulders! Starting with my oldest brother. He has the biggest in the family, but my mother and my little sisters think I have the largest of all the girls, but. *babbles about the size of the shoulders in her family*  
  
Naoko: *sides up to Mooie and whispers* Why did you have to ask her that?  
  
Mooie: I thought she would just say something like "I don't know"  
  
Naoko: .ok!  
  
Millie: *finishes* Any more questions?  
  
Naoko: Um.. Why do you have brown hair?  
  
Millie: All of the people in my family have brown hair! Starting with my Great, great great great great great great great *babbles on again*  
  
Naoko: . GAH!! I see what you mean Mooie..  
  
Mooie: Let's go to the questions that Joey's Girl asked.  
  
Who do you like the most out of the boys?  
  
Millie: I like them all!!  
  
Mooie: That's it? No juicy tidbits? No affaris? No secret worshiping done in the middle of the night when you think no one is watching but everyone really is but they don't tell you because it would be really embarrassing for you and they want to be nice?  
  
Millie: . no?  
  
Mooie: FINE! We'll go to the next one!!!  
  
Who do you want to marry the most?  
  
Millie: Um, no one.  
  
Naoko: Jeez... Not very interesting. OK! Now for another one of OUR questions!! Do you like apple pie?  
  
Millie: Not as much as pudding!!  
  
Mooie: *offers her some pudding* here you go!! Thanks for your time!!  
  
Millie: *spoon in mouth* phanks!! *waves and exits the stage*  
  
Naoko: Sorry to cut it so short folks, but were OUT of inspiration! BUUUT!! Mooie and I just came back from England!! It was fun! But, anyways! I have a REALLY schpiffy idea for a next chappy!! So, whenever I stop procrastinating, we'll type it up!  
  
Mooie: YAAAAAAY!  
  
Naoko: *becomes sober* now, its time for our tribute for Sponge Bob.  
  
*A bunch of guns go off followed by lots of fireworks. A large mound appears in the middle of the stage and Sponge Bob rises out of it, much in the manner of a zombie (like in the Anita Blake books. if you've read them)*  
  
Sponge Bob: IM ALIIIIIIIIIIVE!! *gives his retarded laugh*  
  
Everyone: YAAAAAAAY!!  
  
The Captian Dude: AAARE YA READY KIDS?!?  
  
Everyone: Aye aye captian!  
  
The Captian Dude: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!  
  
Patrick: *gasps* Sponge Bob! You're alive!! *runs towards Sponge Bob, squeezes him, Squishes him, and Sponge Bob dies again* What have I done?!?  
  
Mooie: O.O  
  
Naoko: O.o That wasn't supposed to happen that way.  
  
Sponge Bob: I'm not dead! NEYAHHH NYEAHHHAHHEYAEYEHEYA!!!  
  
Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
Mooie: That's all for today. I think..  
  
Legato and Kiki: We're back from our honeymoon!!!  
  
Naoko: Yay!! Did you have fun?  
  
Legato: I killed people, if that is what you mean by fun.  
  
Naoko: *sweatdrop* uh. sure.  
  
Kiki: ^.^  
  
Mooie: *drops the curtain and it falls on Naoko, Legato, and Kiki* HAHAHAHAAAAAAA!! I've always wanted to so that.  
  
Legato, Kiki, and Naoko: @.@ *drool*  
  
Sponge Bob: HYEAHHEHEUEHAUEEHAEUHA!! *pokes them with a piece of coral*  
  
So, remember! We have a REALLY cool chappy coming up!! Don't loose faith in us!! We'll get it up in the next 50 years or so!!  
  
-Naoko  
  
Next 50 years? That sounds good to me!  
  
-Mooie 


	5. Miroku and Vashysan

Wow. Its been a long time.  
  
-Naoko  
  
And its all your fault!  
  
-Mooie  
  
Oh really? Then, how is it that whenever I would ask you to write, youd refuse?  
  
-Naoko  
  
My lip tastes salty  
  
-Mooie  
  
-_-  
  
-Naoko  
  
That because cheese is only explosive when stapled to the blue buns of a baboon, we dont own Trigun, or any other character or thing, otherwise known as Hooked on Phonics that we might use, except ourselves.  
  
- Naoko and Mooie are sitting in their regular chairs. Mooie is guzzling coffee and Naoko is daintily sipping some sort of brown juice-  
  
Naoko: - smiles at the camera - Mooie made this especially for me!  
  
Mooie: - sniggers and glances at a tiny guillotine with little cockroach heads scattered around - my pleasure.  
  
Naoko: - Takes another sip and spits out a leg - Mooie, what did you put in this? It tastes great though.  
  
Mooie: - Coughs and turns to audience - Well, today, since we have had so many requests for characters OUT of Trigun, we decided that we would interview these lovely bishies alongside a Trigun character.  
  
Naoko: Today's guests are Vash, and Miroku from Inu Yasha!  
  
Mooie: Yaaaaaaay!  
  
- Vash and Miroku walk onto the stage -  
  
Miroku: - runs up to Naoko - Will you bear my child?  
  
Naoko: 0.0;; uh  
  
Miroku: - rushes to Mooie - Will YOU bear my child for me?  
  
Mooie: - throws a Barbie doll at him - ^.^ There you go!  
  
Miroku: - looks at the doll, then hastily puts it away, probably for safekeeping -  
  
Naoko: - whispers to Mooie - You shouldnt encourage him!  
  
Vash: *.* can I have one?  
  
Mooie: - Gives him a Ken doll - Here!  
  
Vash: - looks put-out -  
  
Naoko: Have a seat you two.  
  
- Vash and Miroku sit on the ground -  
  
Naoko: Ok, since we have one question dedicated to a specific character, we will ask that one first. Then, the other questions that we will read later can be answered by both lovely Bishies.  
  
How many pounds of cheese do you think you could fit into the kazanna on  
your right hand?  
  
Mooie: THAT one came from Rlaltari.  
  
Miroku: since that one is obviously for me, I will answer it.  
  
Vash: Why cant it be for me?  
  
Miroku: Do you have a kazanna?  
  
Vash: no  
  
Miroku; Well then… I would say that I could fit an infinite amount of cheese in. That is to say, if it is cheddar. I seem to have a problem sucking up Parmesan cheese. Its too chunky and hard.  
  
Mooie: - is suddenly holding a poodle - awwwwwww!! So fluffy!  
  
- Vash and Miroku sweatdrop -  
  
Naoko: Next question!! Poodle, you can answer this too! These are also from Rlaltari.  
  
What type of girls do you like?  
  
Do you fall for all blond girls with glasses?  
  
Would you consider marrying me?  
  
Cheese  
  
Miroku: - excitedly - anything that walks and is female! And, if I like females, then, of course I like blonde girls with glasses! I WOULD marry you, except for Sango…  
  
- A giant boomerang flies out and whacks Miroku on the head -  
  
Miroku: - quietly - ouch  
  
Vash: well, I like any girl, as long as she is pretty. Unlike Miroku here, I have SOME standards…  
  
Miroku - snorts -  
  
Mooie: remember Miroku, Vash doesn't squeeze girls butts. He just looks under their dresses!  
  
Miroku: O.O How, how, ingenious.  
  
- Mooie and Naoko sweatdrop -  
  
Miroku: And, the last question? Um…. How about three!  
  
Naoko: No.  
  
Vash: four?  
  
Mooie: nope!  
  
Naoko: If you refer to an earlier episode, you will find the answer. - she hands them a copy of the Ohayo Trigunners! Script. -  
  
- the two Bishies look through it -  
  
Vash: OOOh!! It's yes!  
  
Naoko: Nope. Sorry.  
  
Miroku: But, thats what it says!  
  
Mooie: Too bad!!  
  
Naoko: Now for another question!!  
  
Are you gonna go to da block to da house to da yard to da door to da interior to da dining room to da couch to meet da girl to da party to da  
other house to da beach?  
  
Say! What sorta muzac you listen to? ^-^  
  
-Ca (Rinoa Toki Moro Lockheart)  
  
Miroku: O.o Im confused… What's a "couch"?  
  
Vash: -rereads the question - um… no, because I cant read?  
  
Mooie: Well, why didnt you say so! - hands him a "Hooked on Phonics" game. - There you go!  
  
Vash: um.. thanks?  
  
Miroku: - pulls out his Barbie doll - What IS this contraption supposed to be, anyways? I like it though.  
  
Vash: - tries to snatch it out of Miroku's hand - LEMME SEE!  
  
-they engage in a tug-of-war that results in the head of the Barbie getting torn off. Both handsome and manly Bishies scream in a feminine way and run off the stage, crying. -  
  
Mooie: O.O  
  
Naoko: O.O  
  
Mooie: um, bye?  
  
Naoko: - sadly - we didnt even get to ask the last question…  
  
Mooie: - pulls out a glue stick - ^.^ this smells funny!! Wanna smell!  
  
Naoko: O.o no  
  
Mooie: - to the audience - well, its time for my daily sniff!! Thanks to Stupid Glue Sticks Inc.!  
  
Naoko: They keep her happy.  
  
Mooie: - eyes slightly crossed - Hey, Joe!! Put it up now!!  
  
-a giant TV screen surrounded by flashing neon lights slowly descends from the ceiling. On it is a copy of a hand drawn picture with a crude drawing of Naoko, looking like an idiot, with buckteeth. Beneath it is written "Naoko is stupid (crossed out) Stoopid (crossed out) STOOPAD!" -  
  
Naoko: O.o Um… Joe? Didnt I tell you to burn that?  
  
Joe: - comes out from a side wing - Yep! But, you see, Mooie gave me a better payment. - holds up a glue stick -  
  
Naoko: - closes her eyes - Well, until next time, R&R!! And for an incentive…  
  
- burly looking men walk out into the audience, holding pointy sticks of death (i.e: Toad stickers i.e. swords) 


End file.
